


Sweet Struggle

by TheWickedWitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedWitchy/pseuds/TheWickedWitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.” <br/>― Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Quick ficlet because feels and also sucky day was sucky so...

They struggled.

It was a sweet sort of struggle though, a dance between two individuals who had to deal with unusual situations, had unusual comrades, trying to find their way in this unusual world and coping with unusual feelings.

Sure, he wished at times that things could be different. More quiet, more peaceful, more _normal_. But they weren’t, so Steve dealt with everything with the same determination that got him in this era to begin with.

He was determined to make this work, even if it meant that they were forced to be creative, maybe bend the truth a little. After that first kiss, that first touch, that first tight hold, they snowballed into the rush of just being consumed by each other. 

And Thor, Thor rushed and wanted and needed, everything at once and all of it. He would stare intently at Steve during briefings, forcing a heated blush on the super soldier’s face, which in turn made him smile a mischievous grin. Thor, who had no reservations in showing his affections, despite Steve desperately trying to keep them calm, and sensible, and _normal_. Who would pause just a second too long when they passed each other in the crowded corridors of head quarters, brushing himself against Steve’s chest, making him gasp in the process. Who would grab his hand in the elevator just to pepper it with kisses, or push him against the wall. Steve would find Thor’s lips on his neck at the most random places in the most random moments, attacked by bulky hands that seemed to reach for him at every opportunity.

Of course he did it on purpose. They were past the point where Thor could claim ignorance of Midgardian customs; between Tony’s obvious teasing and Fury’s very clear and sort of intimidating “try to keep it in your pants” it was pretty obvious that they should be cautious. Or at the very least less obvious. 

And so they struggled. 

Steve struggled to not jump to his feet whenever he felt the brush of hot breath in his ear and warm arms wrapping him in embrace as he enjoyed breakfast with the rest of the team. He struggled not to pull Thor closer whenever he moved past him with damp hair from the shower and wearing nothing but sweatpants, strutting around the kitchen. He struggled to keep a straight face whenever Thor flexed his arms while reaching for a drink or some food, so unnecessary but so deliberately, challenging him with a wink, a grin, a twinkle in his eye.

But he didn’t suffer alone.

Of course it wasn’t necessary to do his work outs shirtless but it gave Steve too much pleasure to spar with Natasha and work up a sweat while Thor had difficulty avoiding his gaze. And it definitely wasn’t necessary to bend down so low in the common room to look for a new book in the lower case. But he did it anyway, relished in Thor’s uncomfortable clearing of his throat, his heart making leaps if Thor bit his lip in frustration. 

Yes, they both struggled. But in their room, away from prying eyes, when it was only them and heat and flesh the battle became deliciously real, the one war neither of them wanted to win.


End file.
